seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pounce D. Luk
, known popularly as the , is the main character of Proud Line. The last-born son of famed pirate Pounce D. Leone, he is the biological younger brother of revolutionary Pounce D. Lycan, Bounty Hunter Pounce D. Lauren, and Marine Admiral Pounce D. Low. Born mere hours before the group of children were shipped off from Sabaody Archipelago, Luk was taken to and raised within the confines of the West Blue. He would later decide to become a pirate and set off from Shanghai Cay, eventually forming his own crew in the Brave Pirates, who join him as the central protagonists of the story. His dream is to become a , beyond even the Pirate King, in order to spread and inspire others to follow his ideal of what makes a as imparted to him by Fleury. Luk is a Devil Fruit user, having eaten the bizarre Zoan-type Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Copycat at a young age. Appearance A young man whose base appearance has stayed remarkably consistent throughout his life (differing only in size and clothes worn), Luk is consistently thin, with even the addition of muscle managing to round out his figure. He has straw-colored hair that is worn in a completely messy style upon the top of his head, defying all such man-made instruments as a comb or gell. It is complimented by a set of sparkling light emerald eyes, which posess the uncanny ability to brighten or darken depending on their owner's mood (or the lightning, a much rarer source of this occurance). After being impaled by psychodelia coral, his left eye is now a sea blue, though still subject to the darkening/lighting effect. Luk possesses several whip scars on certain parts of his body, generally covered up with his clothing and scant in number. A complexion that was originally quite pale as a child has since tanned a great deal, becoming more mellow and in accordance with that of his peers. When a child and slave of the Love Pirates, Luk's clothing was simple and utilitarian. They consisted of a simple tunic, torn and dirtied with several years of use, on his upper half and a set of tattered shorts of similar color and make. This was held in place by a single tan rope around his waist. Following his escape and starting life on his "home island", his outfit appeared to change several times. Initially, it consisted of a rather large T-shirt of the Dosko1 Panda brand, blue in color with a light green trim. Beneath this lay a set of equally-sizable black cargo shorts, which due to his height at the time functioned more like pants. He is later seen having changed this to much more fitting clothing (though it appears to be made up of the same articles, so it could also be due to him growing older and bigger). He is briefly seen wearing an unbuttoned hoodie when racing through the streets with his friends, a cat's head emblem on the back. Luk apparently added an earring to his ensemble at one point, though had it removed an uncertain amount of time later. Remnants of the pierce hole can apparently still be found if one exams closely enough, though it has largely closed with time and age. Upon discovering and eating his Devil Fruit, he changed into an early version of his current ensemble, only updating it in size as he grew older until the beginning of the story (and possibly later on throughout the series). As an adult, Luk wears clothing that could be described as stereotypical for a rookie pirate like himself. It consists of a pure-white dress shirt with its sleeves and cuffs rolled up to his mid-forearms. The very top of it also appears to be unbuttoned, exposing the whole of his neck and the beginning of his chest. Atop this lies a black V-shaped vest with the last button undone. On his lower half the young pirate wears a set of black pants, their ends also rolled up to midway between his ankles and knees. They are distinguishable for the two extra "tails" emerging from around the area of the pockets on either side. Beneath this he wears what appear to be rather long and thick socks, so much so that they completely obscure the area between the end of his pants and the beginning of his shoes. Speaking of, the shoes in question are rather loose-fitting and are not tied, making the fact that they stay on a true miracle. Throughout the series, he dons a small variety of other clothing. A bandanna was added to his ensemble during the --- Arc, as well as his vest being exchanged with one blue in color and his sleeves rolled up much farther. During the reception on ---'s ship, he is seen wearing a tuxedo, complete with tie (albeit a set that appears one size too big for him). The jacket part of the suit is later removed as events proceed. When in full recreational mode, Luk is often seen wearing only a set of swim trunks in defiance of his inability to swim, decorated with a blue tiger-stripe print. His earring makes its only known return in this state, being turquoise/green in color and in the shape of a rough diamond, hanging freely in a frayed string. A series of other outfits have also been worn for briefer occasions in the story. References Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Brave Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Will of D. Category:Proud Line Category:Pounce Family